


That Blasted Blood Moon Ball

by krazybaby21



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bad Puns, I thought Tom was a cutie and decided to write a yaoi about him sue me, M/M, Possible OOCness cause I didn't know the characters too well when I wrote this, Probably poorly written write-out of the episode, Uptight brother character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazybaby21/pseuds/krazybaby21
Summary: Sol Butterfly, Star Butterfly’s elder twin brother, is only on earth to keep his sister from blowing things up. But things get beyond his control when Star’s old flame (no pun intended) shows up with the desire to take her to the Blood Moon Ball. The course of events that follow lead Sol to masquerade in her place and go as the date to the demon he hates most of all...or does he?





	1. Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple months ago and forgot to upload it onto Archive after I put it up on Quotev. I haven't edited it--or read it, really--since I wrote it, so if it's bad, I apologize. I probably got some things wrong concerning Mewni powers and such but hey, I tried. *shrugs*  
> Without further ado...

Sol Butterfly was very different from his sister, thank you very much. 

They may have looked similar; the only difference in appearance besides their style of dress and hair length being the hearts on their cheeks. As per usual with twins, Sol’s hearts were flipped upside down, as well as red instead of pink like his sister’s.

However, personality-wise, the two couldn’t have been more diverse. Sol was much more like his mother, cool and calculated, without a head for nonsense. He didn’t much approve of Star’s monster-fighting either, as it was far too dangerous a pastime for anyone of their age. He was, in all ways, his mother’s perfect son. So when Star was sent to Earth for nearly blowing up Mewni, he only went along to keep her out of trouble, not because he was in trouble himself.

Earth was a strange adventure that Sol had never wanted. Everything was new, from the people to the terminology to the food to the technology. It was...scary. But one had to adapt, and adapt he had. (Not that adapting had done anything to keep his sister from nearly accidentally destroying Earth on multiple occasions...which she did.)

Despite the...um,  _ minor setbacks, _ Sol had mostly kept it together. That is, until the day that  _ he _ showed up at Echo Creek school.

 

 

Oskar Greason was doing what he did every day, skip class, hang out on the hood of his car, and play dissonant songs on his little electric keyboard. (It was a wonder that he hadn’t been expelled yet, really.) But  _ unlike _ every day, the handicapped spot next to him burst into flames, and a carriage pulled by a skeleton horse―erm, unicorn?―appeared.

The door of said carriaged creaked open, and a person hopped out. His black boots flamed as he walked across the pavilion. The mysterious boy ignored the whispers of the human classmates commenting on his unearthly appearance. He was on a mission.

The classroom that the boy walked into fell silent and stared as he approached one of the rows. The front desk of that row lifted into the air of its own accord, taking the goth girl sitting in it with it. In the second desk sat none other than Star Butterfly, Echo Creek’s very own magical space princess, and directly behind her, her twin brother Sol Butterfly, Echo Creek’s very own magical stick-in-the-mud prince.

“Hey, Star.” The mysterious flaming boy tossed away his shades to reveal his eyes―all three of them. “I’m here to take you to the Blood Moon Ball.” He held out his hand, and a flaming crescent moon appeared in his palm. The Butterfly twins would have recognized those three red eyes, that spiked salmon hair, and those ice-tipped horns anywhere.

Tom Lucitor.

 ~

“Nope, nope, nope. I don’t think so.” Sol dragged Tom out of the school by the back of his suit. “You need to leave my sister  _ alone, _ Lucitor. So get in your ridiculous carriage, with your dead horse, and get out of here. And  _ don’t _ come back.” The prince of Mewni tossed Tom back into his carriage―which really was ridiculous―and went to close the door.

“Wait, I’m dead?” asked the poor skeletal horse, though his question went unanswered.

Rolling his eyes, Sol turned away and headed back for the school, where his sister waited on the steps.

“Oh, come on, Solace, it’s the Blood Moon ball!” Tom leapt to his feet. “It only happens once every 667 years!”

Sol ground his teeth. Tom knew how much he hated being called by his full first name. “You two broke up!” Sol snapped at the demon. “Take the hint already, you blasted demon. Star  _ doesn’t want anything to do with you. _ And neither do I, for that matter.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Tom grabbed Sol’s wrist. “I’m a changed man, okay? I’ve got a life coach, Brian.” At this point, a large human-looking man popped his head out of the carriage and handed Tom a fluffy pink bunny. “He’s awesome.” Tom held out the bunny. “A happy bunny. And, and, I have been anger-free for fifty-three days.” He pulled aside his jacket to reveal a button that read  _ 53 days anger free. _

Naturally, Sol was not impressed. Okay, maybe he was a  _ little _ impressed that Tom was working so hard on his issues, not that Sol would ever admit it, of course.

“Don’t you want to pet my bunny?” Tom asked.

Okay, so the bunny was really adorable, and Tom working on his anger issues was commendable, but that didn’t make Sol like him.  _ Star would’ve cracked with the bunny, _ Sol thought. _ It’s a good thing that I’m here to protect her. _ “There’s no time for such foolish matters,” Sol said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

_ Foolish matters? _ Tom thought. How utterly like Sol. Who but this stick-in-the-mud prince didn’t like petting  _ bunnies _ ?

Tom sighed. “Okay, I know that you and I have had our differences, Sol, but―”

Sol let out a sharp laugh. “Hah! Our differences. That’s one way to put it. You broke my sister’s heart, Lucitor.” He ripped his hand away. “I’m  _ not _ going to let you do it again.”

_ “Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyah!!!!!!!” _

At the battle cry, Sol snapped his fingers, freezing Marco mid-karate chop. “Diaz, stop,” he said, turning to look at the Earth boy. 

Marco flinched, expecting another Multiverse-famous Sol Butterfly lecture. Instead, he only got a “If you’re going to karate this demon, at least aim for the face” before Sol snapped his fingers again and dropped him to the ground.

“Owww….”

“No, Marco!” Star shouted, running over. “Don’t karate him. This is Tom.”

Marco frowned. “Tom?” he repeated. “As in demon-ex-boyfriend, Tom?”

“The one and only,” Sol muttered.

“Nice to, uh, meet you, Marco,” Tom said, awkwardly shaking Marco’s hand.

“Whaaaaaat is he doing here?” Marco whispered.

Sol crossed his arms over his chest. “He wants Star to accompany him to the Blood Moon Ball, which, of course, she  _ won’t be doing.” _

“Look, I can see you’re mad,” Tom started, his eyes on Sol. “You think I’m a jerk. I get it. But I  _ have _ changed.”

Marco raised his karate hands again and made those weird karate noises. (Did he seriously think that he was threatening to a guy who could control fire?) And then there was Sol, glaring silently at Tom with those intense periwinkle eyes, everything in that fierce gaze telling him to run and never ever curse this place with his presence again. (Did...did Sol really hate him so very much?)

So Tom raised his hands in defeat and backed toward his carriage. “No pressure. If you decide you want to go, Star, just toll this bell.” He pulled a small silver bell out of his jacket and placed it in Star’s hands. And then a wall of flame engulfed the carriage.

Buuuuut not a moment later, a small window opened in the wall of flame and Tom poked his head out. “Oops, almost forgot the little hammer.” He handed a tiny matching hammer to her. “I hope I see you there,” the demon prince said softly, before the carriage vanished in a whoosh of flame.

No one noticed that Tom had been looking at Sol when he’d said his last statement.


	2. The Descent Into Hell Is Most Certainly NOT Easy

“You are not going to that dance, and that’s final,” Sol commanded.

They were back at the Diaz’s, in Star’s room. The moment they’d gotten home from school, Star had proceeded to throw herself dramatically onto her bed and debate the pros and cons of going to the ball with Tom with herself. Not that she really wanted to go, of course, but Sol didn’t know that.

You see, while Star wasn’t known for her ability to keep secrets, there was one that she had managed to keep from her brother for months―the real reason that she and Tom had broken up. It wasn’t because of his anger issues, or the fact that he could be insanely controlling. (Well...more like it wasn’t  _ just _ that.) Star had seen the way the Tom had looked at her brother. She wasn’t as dumb as she looked.

The secret that Sol didn’t know was that Tom only dated Star because she looked like Sol.

“Aw, come on, Sol,” Star protested. “It could be fun!”

_ “No.” _

“Are you two still arguing about the ball thing?” Marco asked, appearing in the doorway. 

“Yes,” the Mewni twins said in unison.

Marco rolled his eyes, suddenly quite happy about being an only child. “Hate to say this, Star, but I agree with Sol. You should stay here, where it’s always fun. Like, guaranteed.”

Sol nodded in his direction. “Finally the Earth Boy makes sense.”

“Well, this is a different kind of fun,” Star said, jumping off her bed.

“You know that I don’t trust Tom,” Sol sighed.

“Ditto,” Marco agreed. “Maybe we should go with you.”

“No!” Sol snapped. “We’re not going at all.”

Star grinned, happy for the distraction. She quickly fished the little bell out of her skirt and rang it. 

“Whoops, too late,” she said, false innocence colouring her voice. “Looks like I  _ have  _ to go. It would be rude not to, since Tom’ll be expecting me.”

Sol let out an exasperated groan and facepalmed, for he knew she was right. And Sol Butterfly was all about being polite. “Star, what on Earth am I going to do with you?”

She shrugged and grinned. “Love you too!”

 

Sol spent the next ten minutes pacing the room, desperately trying to think of a way out of this. Curse his respect for proper manners! Star was pouting on her bed, finding it ridiculous that he hadn’t figured out the perfect solution yet. Maybe Earth was wearing on Sol’s mental productivity? 

“Hey, Sol,” Star said suddenly, tired of waiting. “Remember when we were little and used to trick Mom and Dad by switching places?”

“Before they learned to tell us apart by our hearts,” Sol replied, a tiny smile turning his lips at the memory. “I remember. What’s your―oh!” The smile disappeared, taking all the colour in Sol’s face with it. “No, Star. No, no, no, no, no. I am  _ not _ posing as you and going to that ball.”

“Sol in a dress?” Marco snorted. “Now that’s something I could go my life without seeing.”

Star grinned, jumping up. “Aw, come on! It would be for one night, and you said it yourself...you don’t trust Tom with me. Soooooooooooooooooo what better way to make sure he doesn’t do anything to me than by  _ being  _ me?”

A lot of things can be said about Star Butterfly, but one must admit that the girl is good at convincing people when she wants to be. And right now, she certainly did want to.

Sol groaned and sank onto Star’s bed. He couldn’t think of a single idea that was better, which meant that he was stuck. Either let Star go and leave her with that jerk, or go along with her kooky plan and keep her safe. “You’re insane, Star.”

“So insane that it just might work!” she exclaimed. “Now, we just need to do something about your hair…”

“My  _ hair?” _ Sol yelped.

 

Another ten minutes and a lot of grumbling later, Star had finished making Sol into her literal twin. Since they had the same face, it hadn’t taken much―fake eyelashes here, concealer and pink face paint to fix his hearts there, a hair-lengthening spell that only worked because Sol hadn’t let Star do it herself there, and voila. Sol had become a carbon copy of his twin sister, right down to their hearts.

“And nowwwwwwwwwww―DRESS!” Star exclaimed, bouncing over to her closet.

Sol whimpered. “Do I have to?”

“Stop being a baby,” Star called over her shoulder. She tossed dress after dress onto the floor, seemingly not happy with any of them, and naturally one dress smacked a chortling Marco in the head. Karma. And then came the ever-triumphant “A-ha!”, and Star emerged from her closet, brandishing a dress as if it were a banner of pride. “Put this on!” she exclaimed, shoving her find into Sol’s hands.

He looked down at it. The dress was pretty understated for Star (which explained why she’d never even taken the tag off), lacking the usual frills and hearts and giant bows. It was made from soft pink silk―ugh, pink was  _ so _ not his colour―with off-the-shoulder straps and a modest white bow that tied around the waist. The skirt was layered with rose and white, giving it a slight poof. Simple, yet cute. Sol actually didn’t hate it. 

And when he emerged from the bathroom wearing it a few minutes later, it actually looked pretty good on him. Add calf-high white boots with pink hearts on the toes, a white lace slave bracelet glove, and Star’s signature devil horn headbands, and he was set.

So set, in fact, that Marco was actually stunned speechless upon seeing the finished disguise. “Whoa…” Marco breathed. “Sol, you look…you look…”

“Like Star, I know,” Sol sighed.

“ _ Amazing,” _ Marco finished. “You should wear a dress more often.”

Sol rolled his eyes. “Very funny, Diaz, very funny.”

“You ready to go, bro?” Star asked, holding out the little bell.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Sol responded, taking the tiny hammer from her hand and tolling the bell.

This time, a deep, resonant gong sounded out, causing Sol to frown. Why hadn’t that sound been heard before? Had the bell not actually worked until such time that the party was ready for Star to attend, or what? (Little did he know that Star had never actually rang the bell the first time.)

Almost immediately, a flame whooshed up outside her window, and a winged demon flew into view, pulling a carriage on his back. The doors opened like some spooky elevator―just like Tom to be overly dramatic like this―a plume of fog spilling out like some cheesy Halloween display as a bridge lowered onto the balcony.

“Ugh, smells like burnt toast,” Sol muttered. “Might as well get this over with. Wish me luck, you two.”

With that he clambered into the carriage (scare-age? No? Okay) and told the demon chauffeur to take him to the bottom floor. And that was how Sol descended into the Underworld, certain that this was how his life ended, in makeup and a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think I screwed up with the bell thing but I'm too lazy to fix it.
> 
> Fun fact: this entire conversation between the three of them came almost directly from my sister and I acting improving in the kitchen when we were home alone one day. (I as Sol and she as Star, with Marco sorta shared between us and sorta left out all together.)


	3. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe

“Master Tom, Princess Butterfly has arrived,” the deep, growly voice of one of Tom’s demon servants said, drawing the prince’s attention away from the two of the Underworld’s denizens that currently held his interest.

The carriage dropped to the ground and the doors slid open, revealing what appeared to be Star Butterfly. She looked fantastic in that dress and with her hair pulled up, but she wasn’t actually a she. Of course, this was actually Sol pretending to be his sister, not that Tom was aware of this.

“Wow,” Sol breathed, climbing out of the carriage. The Underworld was much...um, darker than he remembered. He absently rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around.

Tom stopped in front of him, a funny look in his eyes. Instantly, Sol began to sweat. Had he done something to blow his cover already?

But then Tom smiled. “Star Butterfly,” Tom said. “Don’t you clean up nice!”

Despite himself, Sol felt a faint flush rise to his cheeks. “Er, thanks,” he muttered.

Admittedly, Tom cleaned up nice as well. Dressed in white and red, he actually looked, erm, kind of handsome. Not that Sol noticed, of course.

“I got you this.” Tom pulled something out of his pocket. It was a, um, spider...thing.

“What is that?” Sol asked, recoiling slightly.

“It’s...a hair thing. It goes in your hair. It’ll help you fit in down here.” Tom attempted to put it on Sol’s head.

Sol stumbled backwards. “Um...that’s really sweet Lu―Tom, but, um, I’m not really a spider person, and I have my own style going on here…” He chuckled nervously. “Thank you, though, but, um, let’s just go have fun…or whatever, yeah?”

Tom let out an angry growl, but as if by magic, his life coach Brian appeared to calm him down. (Man, someone was really good at their job.) A pet of that fluffy pink bunny was enough to calm him down, it seemed.

~ 

_“I am so excited to be covered in blood with you”_ is a sentence that Sol was certain that he would never hear again. The follow up to that sentence, _“But don’t worry, it’s not real. It’s from a unicorn”_ was quickly added to that list of “sentences Sol will only ever hear once in his life”.

“You mean it’s not human blood,” Sol said.

Tom blinked. “What?”

“You said that the blood isn’t real because it’s unicorn blood. I think you mean that it wasn’t  _ human _ blood, because it’s still real if it’s from a unicorn.”

“Sorry,” Tom said sheepishly. “You’re right.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to bathe in unicorn blood with you, Tom,” Sol added, which really shouldn’t have been necessary, but that was Tom for you.

Speaking of the demon, he let out another little growl and reached behind his back.

“What are you doing?” Sol queried, peering around him.

“Nothing!” Tom said quickly, which was, of course, a lie. Brian was hiding behind him, holding up that bunny for him to pet.

A small smirk toyed Sol’s lips. “Wait a second. Are you getting  _ angry _ , Tom?”

“No,” Tom said harshly.

Sol raised a brow, unable to help himself. While being on the receiving end of Tom’s anger was not some place that Sol would like to find himself again, it was oddly fun to mess with Tom just to hear that cute little growl he made when frustrated.

Wait, what?

Cute little…? Whoa. Maybe the hair spell thing had scrambled Sol’s brains. Tom was most certainly not  _ cute. _

“I think I need a drink,” Sol muttered, wandering off toward the punch table.

But on seeing the bubbling, blood red substance in the punch bowl, Sol decided that no, he did not need a drink after all. He let out a sigh and leaned against the table, looking around at the hall. It was oddly...mellow...for the Underworld. Kind of...boring, actually. Almost as boring as his father’s lectures about “throne posture”, and those could be  _ deadly _ .

So when the strange monster with his face on his body rather than his head approached him and accused him of being the reason that the party was so lame (“He made this whole entire ball completely boring, all for you!”), Sol couldn’t find a reason to argue against that statement. Though a part of him was oddly touched that Tom went to such drastic measures as to potentially anger his other guests in an attempt to make Star comfortable, more of Sol wanted to slap Tom for the same exact reason. This ball was ludicrously dull, and Star would have most certainly not enjoyed it like this. Where was Tom’s thinking?

Said strange monster man finally walked off in a huff, leaving Sol with a tall orc-looking fellow in a tunic.

“Wanna dance?” he asked Sol, sounding strangely like he had a Southern North American drawl. (Weird. Funny VA choice, maybe?)

Luckily (or perhaps unluckily), Tom-ex-machina floated down out of no-where on his flame feet and saved Sol from having to give the poor orc guy an excuse. “Her dance card’s full,” Tom said firmly.

“Oh, I get it,” the orc thing grumbled. “You think that your soul, and, like, her soul are totally gonna…mmmm.” He made a strange gesture with his hands, locking his fingers together.

Sol desperately hoped that didn’t mean what he thought it meant. “Er, Tom? What’s he talking about?” he whispered.

Tom looked embarrassed, but before he could explain (or before Sol could  _ make  _ him explain), the sound of feedback from a microphone called their attention to the front where a devil in a powdered wig stood on a podium.

“Good evening, ladiesngennlebremen,” the devil said. He had a snooty voice. “It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward when the light of the blood moon drupples down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodem.” He did that same gesture with his hands as the ork did, confirming Sol’s suspicions.

The prince of Mewni’s blood ran cold. So  _ that _ was Tom’s plan? To bind their souls together for eternity with some magical blood ruby thing? That was diabolical, and crazy and…actually kind of sweet, in a weird way.

“Oh! That’s the wrong piece of music!” Tom grumbled, bringing Sol’s attention to the eerie piano music that had begun playing for the first time. “This is gonna drive me crazy.” He started off toward the piano player. “Don’t go anywhere,” he said to Sol. “I’ll be right―”

Tom cut off abruptly when Sol grabbed his wrist. “Wait,” Sol said quickly. “Um, Tom, the music’s fine. And, uh, we could miss our dance if you leave,” he added. 

What he really didn’t want to admit was that he was actually kind of afraid of being out here alone. What if the ruby thingy bound him to some random monster? What was he supposed to do then? As much as he hated the idea of having his soul tied to the likes of  _ Tom Lucitor _ , Tom was really the lesser of two evils here.

That strange look entered Tom’s eyes again. He opened his mouth to say something―

―and promptly closed it again when the lights went out and the ruby’s bloody glow fixed on them.

“Oh, pegasus feathers,” Sol whispered.

As the two began to dance, the crowd around them hushed. The music changed to a calming and honestly beautiful tune, which did nothing to sooth Sol’s nerves. All of this felt way too romantic for his taste, the sickening feeling in his stomach returning.

And then Sol recognized the song.

“[Snow Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXdCSGsccUo)?” he asked, the breath catching in his throat. This was the piece that Mother had insisted he learn nearly four years ago on Mewni’s version of the piano. Though he’d initially loathed the song because it was far beyond his skill level at the time, he’d quickly grown to love it. But he’d only ever told Star this, so how did Tom…?

“You like it?” Tom asked hopefully. “I picked it just for you.”

“But―” Sol cut himself off. There was no way to ask Tom how he knew without blowing his cover.

And so they danced in silence. Tom was actually a surprisingly good dancer, so Sol told him this. “You’re a surprisingly good dancer, Tom,” he said.

“You’re not bad yourself, Solace,” Tom responded.

It took Sol a moment to realize that the jig was up. His heart began to beat a drum against his rib cage as Tom dipped him. “H-h-how did you―? How long have you―?”

“Since you got off the carriage,” Tom answered, grinning. “You rub the back of your neck when you get nervous. Star doesn’t.”

“You’ve known this whole time?” Sol demanded, letting Tom twirl him around. “Why didn’t you say anything? Or send me back? Or  _ something? _ ”

Tom smirked, pulling Sol in close. “Maybe it’s because I never wanted Star in the first place,” he said against Sol’s ear. “Maybe I wanted you to come this entire time.”

And suddenly everything made sense. Tom’s odd way of bargaining, the strange looks, the dulled down party. This was all an attempt to get Sol to come. But that meant… “You and Star planned this, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” That infuriating grin was still in place on Tom’s stupid, three-eyed face. “I didn’t know you played piano,” he added, just to spite Sol.

“I’m going to slaughter you both,” Sol hissed, but they both knew that his threat was empty. As much as he hated to admit it, he was having fun. And maybe, just maybe, Tom wasn’t as awful as he thought he was.

_ Maybe. _

But as all things do, the dance came to an end. The two princes stood there for far longer than necessary, just staring at each other, for they both knew what this meant. The ruby thingy had chosen  _ them. _ They were now bound together by weird blood moon magic.

“So, um…” Sol took a step away and rubbed the back of his neck, a faint blush rushing to his cheeks. “I should probably head back. School in the morning, you know.” Gods, that sounded lame.

“Right,” Tom said.

Sol let Tom lead him through the crowd and back to where his chariot awaited...as well Marco and his sister, both of whom were in some weird Day-Of-The-Dead disguises. Star had on a funny little mustache and a sombrero and everything, naturally. That was Star for you.

“Sooooooooooool―Star!” Marco exclaimed. “Hey! We were just, um, coming to get you!”

Sol cocked his hip and raised a brow, doing his infamous Sol Butterfly pose. “Thanks, Marco!” he said in an exaggerated impression of his sister. Chuckling, he turned to Tom and they shared a knowing look. 

“I had a great time tonight,  _ Star _ ,” Tom said, taking Sol’s hand. “Maybe we can see each other again?  _ Out _ of your disguise?” he added quietly.

“It’s a possibility,” Sol responded, grinning. “Oh! Almost forgot.” He opened Tom’s jacket to reveal that sticker of his. With a snap of his fingers, he changed the  _ 53 _ to a  _ 54 _ . And then climbed into the carriage with Star and Marco, leaving the Underworld behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the ending was a bit cheesy and way different from how the episode ACTUALLY ended (I was kinda disapointed with how it ended, actually) but that's sorta the point.
> 
> Snow Dance is an actual song (link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXdCSGsccUo ). I picked it both for its sound and for the irony of it being placed in the Underworld.
> 
> Apologies if any of the writing was awkward. It's kinda hard to write out scenes that rely so much on visual comedy. I know that the descrptiveness needs a bit of work, so I may go back and edit it a little bit some time.


	4. 3.5 Goodbye Fourth Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh I don't really know what was with this "chapter". I felt like I left a bit abruptly with the last chapter, so I added this. Dunno why, just did.

“What was  _ that?” _ Marco demanded as soon as the carriage door closed. “You just agreed for Star to see him again!”

Sol rolled his eyes and turned to his sister. “I know you set this up, Star,” he whispered. “This whole thing. Didn’t you?”

A devilish smile spread across Star’s face. “Maybe~” she said in a sing-songy voice. “I’m just surprised that it took you this long to realize that you’re the reason we broke up.”

But that thought had never occurred to Sol.  _ “What?” _

_ “What?” _ Marco echoed.

Star took off the candy skull mask and nodded. “Eyup. Tom never liked me, he liked you. As in, like-liked. He only dated me because I was the closest he could ever get. Or so he thought.”

“Oh, gods, Star―” Sol started.

But she waved him off. “I’m over it. Besides, you two are SUPER cute together!” She let out a little squeal.

Sol flushed. “We...do?” 

He shook himself, realizing that he was acting like a schoolgirl. “Quick question: have any of you seen Ludo today?”

“No,” said Marco.

“Uh uh,” came Star.

“Have we seriously gone an episode without Ludo trying to steal my wand?” Star asked, dumbfounded. “Wow!”

Sol frowned at her. “Star. What did I say about breaking the fourth wall?”

She giggled. “Sorry, Sol.”

And, not for the first time, Marco had no idea what they were talking about. “Whaaat?”

“Nothing, Marco,” the twins said in unison, laughing.


End file.
